1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a camera using an automatic sending-type film magazine.
2. Related Art Statement
Various proposals on a camera which can perform film initial sending by using an automatic sending-type film magazine or on the film magazine have been provided. The film magazine for photography disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. H3-37646/1991 performs film sending by pressing the film against a film spool from the magazine's inner wall surface and rotating the film spool and moving the film as an unit.
In the camera for a film magazine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. H2-113230/1990, a film magazine having a built-in sprocket is applied. Moved quantity of film is detected by the rotation of the built-in sprocket.
However, in the disclosure of the foregoing Patent Laid Open No. H3-37646, although idle running is produced at the time of connecting operation between a film spool in the magazine and a driving shaft in the camera, it is assumed that film is sent even at the idle running time of the initial driving stage and initial sending of the film is performed. Therefore, an error in the actual quantity of sent film was brought about.
Also, in the disclosure of the foregoing Patent Laid Open No. H2-113230, idle running was produced by meshing the sprocket in the magazine and the driving shaft in the camera. Similarly, an error in quantity of sent film was brought about.
With regard to a film feeding mechanism of a sending-type camera, for example, the film feeding mechanism of a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. H2-67534 sends and rewinds a film by an intended rotation and reverse rotation of the spool in the magazine which rolled a film. The camera has a configuration which drives the spool and the spool for rolling a film in the camera by the same motor.
In addition, the camera film feeding mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. H3-54920/1991 sends a film by a motor's intended rotation and rewinds the film by a reverse rotation. At the initial film sending, the film is wound around a rolling spool in a camera and then, a driving transmission system of the spool is canceled and caused to follow a spool driving system in a camera.
Nevertheless, in the camera film feeding mechanism disclosed in the foregoing Patent Laid Open No. H2-67534, after an error is made at sending film when the film is loaded, a user has to manually rewind the film in the sending-type magazine without having a reader portion for drawing out, so that such a drawing-out operation is difficult.
The camera film feeding mechanism disclosed in the foregoing Utility Model Laid Open No. H3-54920 has also the same problem in the foregoing Japanese Patent Laid Open No. H2-67534.